She's not mine
by Mrs.JeffNeroHardy
Summary: Jeff is returning to the wwe he loves Lita can he make her feel the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fic please review and thanks to tomwillisrulz for the idea!!! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people.

The night of Jeff's return.

(Lita's thoughts) Wow Jeff is coming back tonight I hope he will still be friends with me after that whole... her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Lita got up and answered the door "Hello" she said hoping it was someone she wanted to see.

Standing there was her long time friend Jeff Hardy.

"Hi" he said with a grin on his face.

(Jeff's thoughts) wow she looks gorgeous!!!!!

"Jeff!" she said as she hugged him.

"Hi long time no see" Jeff said smiling.

Just the thought of holding Lita made Jeff crazy!

"So what have you been up to?" Lita said.

"Nothing" Jeff said smiling.

"Hey Lita uh um do you want to go to dinner after the show" Jeff said hopefully

"Sure! I would love to." Lita said and she smiled at him.

"Cool meet you after the show ok?"

"Alright" Lita said with a smile on her face.

Jeff walked away and started talking to Carlito

"Hey baby!" Randy said to Lita

"Hi" she said as she kissed him.

"What did Jeff want?"

"Oh nothing he just asked me to dinner."

"Oh ok I gotta go my match is up next!"

"Ok good luck" she said

"Thanks baby"

He walked through the curtain.

That night at dinner

Jeff was sitting across the table from Lita just staring at her.

"What?" Lita said noticing Jeff was staring at her.

"Nothing it's just your hair is so shiny in the light."

(Jeff's thoughts) What a dumb excuse!

"Ok then" Lita said and just looks creeped out.

They began talking and Randy walks up to them.

"Hey Ames!"

"Hey whatsup?"

"I just thought I would tell you that I was going back to the hotel."

"Ok bye" he said then he kissed her.

"Bye baby" Lita said.

Jeff just sat in silence what was he going to do the woman he loves is taken!

**Well that is the first chapter please review and tell me what you think and tune in to see what happens next!**


	2. the world stops turning

**Hey guys this is the next chapter Enjoy!!!!**

Still at dinner

"What's wrong Jeff?" Lita said smiling.

"Nothing you know what Lita I gotta go!"

"Cya later" Lita said

"Bye"

Jeff starts walking back to the hotel

(Jeff's thoughts)I didn't know she had a boyfriend!

Jeff was walking and trying to hold back his tears.

He got to the hotel and knocked on his best friend John Cena's door.

"Hey Jeff whatsup?" John said.

"I need to talk to you" Jeff said sadly.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Lita but she is with Randy!"

"Well you should tell her how you feel."

"But John you don't get it I love her so much but I don't want to risk our friendship." Jeff said.

"Well you never know maybe she feels the same way" John said.

"I don't think she does, the way I feel about her is the way she feels about Randy".

"Jeff why don't you just ask her and get it over with then you will know the truth." John said.

"Yeah your right" Jeff said

Jeff walked up to Lita

"Hey Lita can I ask a question?"

**Well that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it please review and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!**


	3. A risky situation

**Hey guys well this is chapter 3 I will be on vacation for a week so when I get back I will write chapter 4 and I promise it will be better.Please R/R!!!**

Left off with chapter 2

"Sure Jeff what is it?" Lita said smiling.

(Jeff's thoughts) I can't it's just to risky.

"Um nothing" he said

"Are you sure?" Lita asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Ok well I'm gonna go back to my hotel cya tomorrow" she said.

"Ok baby bye" Jeff said.

Lita turned around

"What?" Lita said

"I said ok Lita bye." Jeff said nervously

(Jeff's thoughts) Oh my god I hope she didn't hear me!

"Oh I could have sworn you called me baby I must be hearing things" Lita said

"Nope goodnight!"

She hugged him and walked out the door.

Jeff was walking back to his room when he ran into Randy.

"Hey" Jeff said.

"What do you want?" Randy said.

"Nothing I just said hi!"

He picked Jeff up by the throat and slammed him against the wall

"You stay away from my girl you understand?" Randy asked angrily.

"Yes" Jeff said.

"Good" he let him go and walked off.

(Jeff's thoughts) I'm sure Lita won't be to happy about this!

Jeff walked to his room and fell back asleep.

Will Jeff tell Lita what Randy said?

Will Lita be mad about the way Jeff was treated?

Please review and thanks if you read this far the next chapter will be up in about 1 week!!!! Thanks again.


	4. Telling the truth

**Hey guys well this is chapter 4 I know you guys wanted longer chapters but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I'm just trying to set the scene for the next chapter. Please R/R! **

Recap: In the last chapter Randy threatened Jeff and told him to stay away from Lita. Let's see what happens.

Jeff woke up took a shower, and got dressed and went to Litas house and knocked on the door.

"Hello" Lita said.

"Hey I need to tell you something" he said looking into her eyes.

"Ok sure anything for you" she said smiling.

"Yesterday Randy threatened me" he said

"What!" Lita said

"He told me to stay away from you" Jeff said

"Oh my god he didn't hurt you did he!" Lita said concerned.

"No Lita I'm fine I just thought you would want to talk to him about it" Jeff said.

"Oh trust me I will" Lita said.

"Jeff thanks for telling me" she said.

"No problem!" Jeff smiled and walked away.

Later that night

Randy walks into Lita's hotel room.

"Randy I need to talk to you" Lita said

"Ok baby whatsup?" Randy said

"Jeff said you threatened him last night is that true?" Lita said

"I don't know what he is talking about!" Randy said innocently.

"Jeff wouldn't lie to me Randy what did you do to him!? Lita said.

"I just told him to stay away from you" he said.

"Why!" Lita said.

"I don't want him around you" Randy said.

Lita just got up and left and she drove to Jeff's house.

**Well guys that's chapter 4 in the next chapter there might even be some flirting! Please review and thanks if you read this far! I love you! lol**


	5. Love at last

**Hey guys this is chapter 5 it will have some flirting please R/R! Also thanks to everyone who helped me or offered me help! Enjoy**

Recap: In the last chapter Jeff told Lita that Randy threatened him and she got mad and then she drove to Jeff's house after she talked to Randy about it.

Lita pulled up in Jeff's driveway and got out of her car and knocked on the door.

"Hello" Jeff said as he opened the door.

"Hey" Lita said.

"What are you doing here… not that I mind" Jeff said.

No response

"Lita … Lita ... are you there" Jeff said

"Oh what sorry" she said blushing

"What are you doing here and what were you staring at?" Jeff said

"Oh nothing and I was here because I wanted to go to the movies and the beach with me today?" Lita said

"Yeah sure I would love to I don't want to be cooped up in my house all day anyway" Jeff said.

"Cool" Lita said

"I also would rather spend my day with you then with anyone else." Jeff said smiling.

"Awww Jeff your so sweet!" Lita said

"I know I'm amazing" he said

"Ok whatever get in the car" Lita said laughing

"What you don't think I'm amazing? Jeff said.

"Nope" Lita said

"Not even a little bit?" Jeff said

"Ok maybe a little bit." Lita said smiling

"Yayyy!" Jeff screamed

"Jeff shutup!" Lita said

"Ok" Jeff said

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and got out and started walking towards the front door.

Then there hands brushed each others and they quickly moved them and put their hands in their pockets and walked through the doors and into the movie theater and sat down in the front row.

Lita was just staring at Jeff

"Lita are you ok?" Jeff said

"Yeah I'm fine" Lita said.

"Are you sure?" Jeff said.

"Yes Jeff I'm sure" Lita said

They both turned to the screen and watched the movie until it was over.

"So Jeff are you ready to go to the beach?" Lita asked.

"Yep let's go!" Jeff said

They got to the beach and sat in the sand.

"So did you talk to Randy?" Jeff said

"Yeah I did and then I got mad and left" Lita said

"Why? What did he say?" Jeff asked

"He said he threatened you because he wants you to stay away from me" Lita said.

"Oh well do you think I should stay away from you?" Jeff said

"No Jeff don't listen to him he's stupid I want you to always be around me" Lita said

They smiled at each other

"I love your smile Jeff" Lita said

"I love your eyes" Jeff said

"Really" Lita asked

"Yeah they are gorgeous!" Jeff said

"Thanks Jeff" Lita said blushing

"I mean it Lita" Jeff said

Jeff looked at her and started holding her hand.

Lita just smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"So how was your day, aside from mine being crappy?" said Lita

"Well mine was fun I watched Christmas specials all day" Jeff said

"Which ones?" Lita asked.

"Rudolph and Frosty the Snowman" Jeff said

"Your stupid….. stupid but cute" said Lita

"Yes I am but you know my day got better because I got to spend it with you" Jeff said

"Yeah my day was a lot better with you" Lita said smiling

"Can I go home with you?" Lita asked

"Yeah sure we can hang out and watch Christmas specials" Jeff said smiling

"Sure Jeff lets go!' Lita said

**Well that's chapter 5 I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people this is chapter 6 sorry it's been so long but I went on vacation and have been doing some other stuff so please R/R! And thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story.**

Recap: in chapter 5 jeff and lita spent the whole day together and held hands and all that stuff

It has been 2 days since Jeff and Lita's day together and they haven't said 1 word to each other since.

At Raw

"Hey Jeff" Lita said

"Hey Lita Whatsup?" Jeff said

"Nothing how are you?" Lita said

"I'm fine" Jeff said

"I gotta go talk to Randy" Lita said

"Ok I'll see you around" Jeff said

(Jeff's thoughts) Maybe I did something wrong she seems like she doesn't want to be around me.

"Hey Randy" Lita said as she kissed him

"Hey look Lita I'm sorry for threating Jeff like that I guess I just got a little jealous" Randy said.

"It's okay I understand and I shouldn't have gotten mad and left like that. Do you forgive me?" Lita said

"Of course" Randy said

They kissed

Jeff just turned away from the door he had seen it all even the kiss and it broke his heart.

(Jeff's thoughts) OH MY GOD I had her! She doesn't love him. He is just gonna hurt her! I got to and will make her mine!

Matt walked up to Jeff

"Hey bro" Matt said

"Hey whatsup?" Jeff said

"Oh nothing. What's wrong you look sad?' Matt said

"Nothing" Jeff said sadly

"No really you can tell me" Matt said

"Well let's see Lita is in love with Randy not me and I basically just say them make out!" Jeff said angrily.

"Gosh sorry! Maybe you should just go talk to her" Matt said

"She's probably still kissing Randy" Jeff said

"Well go see" Matt said as he walked away

Jeff walked into Randy and Litas dressing room

"Knock Knock" Jeff said

"Hey sorry to bother you but can I talk to Lita?" Jeff said

"Sure" Randy said

"Alone" Jeff said

"Oh ok" Randy said and he walked out the door

"Ok Jeff so whatsup?" Lita said

"Did I do something wrong the other night?" Jeff said

"No of course not." Lita said

"Well It seems like you are trying to ignore me." Jeff said

"No really I'm Not It's just…." Lita said

"It's just what?" Jeff said

"I don't know I guess it was just weird" Lita said

"What was weird?" Jeff said

"The other night" Lita said

"I'm sorry I should have never done all that stuff" Jeff said

"Jeff…look… I….I… just want to be friends" Lita said

"But Lita I want you to be with me" Jeff said

"Well I'm not" Lita said

"Look I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt" Jeff said

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you!" Lita said

"Oh I see"

Jeff ran out crying

(Lita's thoughts) I didn't mean that I didn't mean to make him cry!

Lita picks up her cell phone and calls her best friend Stacy Keibler.

"Hello" Stacy said

"Hey" Lita said crying

"Oh my god Lita what's wrong?" Stacy said with concern

"I…Kinda…um"

"What?" Stacy said

"I made Jeff cry!" Lita said

"What did you do to him?" Stacy said

"You know how he likes me a lot well I kinda said something I didn't mean" Lita said

"Lita…What did you say" Stacy said

"I said I didn't need him" Lita said

"Poor Jeff! Why would you say something like that?" Stacy said

"I don't know!" Lita said

"You probably crushed all his hopes and dreams of a relationship with you!" Stacy said

"I guess I'm scared" Lita said

"What are you scared of?" Stacy said

"It's just I know I'm falling in love with him and I don't want to!" Lita said

"Why not?" Stacy said

"I don't want to end up cheating on Randy or breaking his heart" Lita said

"Well you should just let it happen if you are in love with Jeff your heart will tell you" Stacy said

"Yeah your right" Lita said

"You should probably go talk to Jeff and apologize" Stacy said

"Yeah Thanks again" Lita said

"Ok bye" Stacy said

"Bye" Lita said

Lita put her cell down ad walked to Jeff's dressing room and knocked on the door

"Come in" Jeff said

**Ok guys that was chapter 6 I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long.**


	7. Making Things Right

**Hey Guys!!!! This is Chapter 7!!! Will Jeff forgive Lita? Let's Find Out!! Please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6!! Hope you like it! Enjoy!!!**

**Recap:_ In the last chapter Lita and Jeff were at raw and lita basically told Jeff she didn't need him and just wanted to be friends. Then she felt bad and went to his dressing room to apologize….._**

_**Knock Knock**_

"_**Come In" Jeff said.**_

_**Lita walked in**_

"_**Hey Jeff what are you doing?" Lita said**_

"_**Nothing! What do you want?" Jeff said**_

"_**Well I wanted to apologize" Lita said**_

"_**For What? Look I get it you don't need me" Jeff said sadly.**_

"_**No….Um…I…do need you Jeff" Lita said**_

"_**Then why did you say that?" Jeff said.**_

"_**I was just scared" Lita said.**_

"_**Scared of what Lita" Jeff said**_

"_**Jeff I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to" Lita said sadly**_

"_**Well why don't you want to fall in love with me?" Jeff said.**_

"_**I already have a boyfriend and I don't want to break his heart." Lita said**_

"_**Oh ok yeah…I get it" Jeff said sadly.**_

"_**Jeff I'm sorry" Lita said**_

"_**You just want to be friends right?" Jeff said**_

"_**Yeah I'm sorry" Lita said**_

"_**Well at least we're friends." Jeff said.**_

"_**Yeah" Lita said hugging him.**_

"_**Just one thing" Jeff said**_

"_**Sure Jeff whatever you want" Lita said**_

_**He Leaned In and Kissed Her**_

"_**Thanks!" Jeff said.**_

_**Lita just sat in silence staring at him**_

_**She got up and walked back to Randy's dressing room**_

"_**Hey babe" Lita said**_

"_**Hey" Randy said**_

"_**Uh...Um... Lita I got to go I'll be back later." Randy said nervously**_

"_**Ok bye" Lita said**_

_**Jeff walked up to his best friend John Cena.**_

"_**Hey Jeff how are things going with Lita?"John said.**_

"_**Not so good she just told me she wanted to be friends" Jeff said sadly.**_

"_**Oh sorry" John said**_

"_**It's Ok I did get to do one thing though" Jeff said.**_

"_**What did you get to do?" John asked**_

"_**She let me kiss her!" Jeff said happily**_

"_**Awww I bet she will come back for more!" John said smiling**_

"_**I hope she does!!" Jeff said grinning**_

"**_You know I think she is trying to hide her feelings for you." John said_**

"_**What do you mean?" Jeff said**_

"_**I think she loves you she just doesn't want to admit it." John said**_

"_**Why would she not want to admit it?" Jeff asked**_

"_**Maybe because she is going out with Randy and doesn't want to break his heart!" John said**_

"_**Yeah she told me that" Jeff said.**_

"_**Ok then" John said**_

"_**Randy is going to break her heart" Jeff said**_

"_**Exactly that is you need to get her away from him" John said**_

"_**I know, but how?" Jeff said**_

"_**Well just spend time with her everyday and just make her fall in love with you" John said.**_

"_**I'm going to take her to the park!" Jeff said**_

"**_Good Idea see you later" John said_**

"_**Yeah see you later!" Jeff said**_

_**He walked to Lita's dressing room and knocked on the door.**_

"_**Hey Jeff come in" Lita said**_

_**He came in and sat down**_

"_**Where's Randy" Jeff said**_

"_**Oh it was weird he left but he looked nervous like he was trying to hide something" Lita said**_

_**(Jeff's thoughts) Oh no what if he is cheating on her!**_

"_**Well I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the park with me." Jeff said**_

"_**Sure Jeff sounds like fun!" Lita said**_

_**They drove to the park and Jeff went to the swings**_

"_**Lita! Come Here!" Jeff yelled **_

_**Lita ran over to the swings**_

"_**What!" She screamed**_

"_**Sit down" he said**_

_**Lita sat down in the swing and Jeff started pushing her**_

"_**Jeff stop I'm going to fall off!" Lita said laughing**_

"_**You won't just trust me Lita!" Jeff said**_

"_**Ok" Lita said**_

"**_Lita I dare you to jump off the swing." Jeff said smiling_**

"_**Ok but you have to catch me!" Lita said**_

"_**Ok" he said as he got in front of the swing**_

"_**Ready?" Lita said**_

"_**Yep Go!" Jeff said**_

_**Lita jumped out and Jeff caught her and they went tumbling to the ground and when they stopped they were both on the ground laughing**_

_**Lita was looking into Jeff's eyes**_

"**_Are you okay?" Jeff said smiling_**

"_**Yeah" Lita said**_

"_**Are you…..**_

_**Lita put her finger over his lips. Then she started kissing him**_

_**(Jeff's thoughts) Yesssss!!**_

_**Then like 5 minutes later Jeff decided to take Lita home**_

_**He pulled up to Lita's house and she hugged him and got out. Then she opened the car door again.**_

"_**Hey Jeff why don't you come in and hang out?" Lita said**_

"_**Ok sure" Jeff said **_

_**Jeff got out and went into the house with Lita.**_

"_**Hey Jeff will you go get my purse I left in your car." Lita asked**_

"_**Sure no problem" Jeff smiled and went out to the car**_

_**He got Lita's purse and walked in the door and what he saw crushed his heart.**_

**Well that's chapter 7!! In the next chapter you will find out what Jeff saw. Any guesses? Please Review! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
